1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a portable video recording apparatus, and in particular to a digital video camera using a large-capacity non-tape recording medium, and a mode changing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video camera which records a moving image on a non-tape recording medium, such as a memory card (a semiconductor memory) or a hard disc drive having an extended recording capacity, has achieved widespread use.
A major characteristic of a video camera of the type for recording a moving image on a non-tape recording medium is that one file is created each time a recording (REC) button is turned on and off, compared with a digital video camera of the type for recording a moving image on a tape-like recording medium.
This characteristic is advantageous to high-speed immediate access to an object image when accessing a file for reproduction.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-364325 discloses a recording/reproducing apparatus of the type for recording an image on an optical disc or a hard disc, which recognizes a position where recording is halted and restarted as a boundary of chapters.
Since one file is created each time a recording (REC) button is turned on and off in a digital video camera using a non-tape recording medium, even a moving image taken in a certain period is divided into files of the number equivalent to the number of times of turning on/off a recording (REC) button turning.
This is unsuitable for managing a moving image taken within a certain period as one file.